A task in the field of digital image processing is placing digital objects, for example three-dimensional (3D) renderings of objects, into scenes, for example digital or digitized photographs. However, placing 3D objects into a two-dimensional (2D) scene (e.g., a digital photograph of a scene) so that the objects appear realistically in the scene can be a difficult task. A step in this process is to try to match the camera parameters (e.g., camera location, orientation and field of view) of the 3D camera to the digital photograph's camera. Conventionally, this matching has involved the photographer, graphics artist, or other user manually trying to match the 3D camera to the digital photograph's camera.